In recent years, flexible display substrates have become more and more widely used in electronic devices owing to their advantages of good impact resistance, light weight and thinning and the like. A display device using the flexible display substrate is for example a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light-emitting display (OLED) device, an electrophoretic display device or the like.